Truth or Dare
by GoldenRose88
Summary: It's hot and the gangs bored. So Kagome introduce them to the wonderful game of Truth and Dare. Will some secrets get spilled with the truths, and will some fantasys come true with the dares? Only there is one more thing. KOUGA IS IN IT TOO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay Truth and Dare. Inuyasha style. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters it all belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

_Truth or Dare. _

_Ch. 1_

"KA-GO-ME! I'm bored." Shippou yelled.

"Hey pup shut up!" Inuyasha barked.

It was a hot day and the gang was still hunting for the next jewel shard. Miroku and Sango were in the back arguing over Miroku's 'possessed' hand. Kagome was walking with Kirara beside her and Shippou trailing a little behind her. Inuyasha was in the front ignoring everyone, especially Shippou.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again." Shippou started to rant. "Well Inuyasha you didn't have to yell, and Shippou it's hot, and I don't feel like entertaining you at the moment." Kagome said. Shippou sighed.

"Inuyasha why don't we stop by a stream or something? It is pretty hot." Kagome called to him. Inuyasha didn't want to stop but he felt the sweat beads move down his forehead. "Feh, ones coming up well set up camp early." He said.

They came across a stream and so they set up camp. The girls set their feet in the stream and the guys weren't that far away. Shippou waddle in the stream with the trunks Kagome brought from her time. Kirara was behind him actually enjoying water.

"Hey guys." Kagome called to the men that were sitting under a tree. Inuyasha had his Haori off and a white shirt was visible.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with his eyes closed. "You guys want to play a game?" I said.

"I don't play games." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'll play!" Shippou said as he shot out of the water and ran towards Kagome and Sango. "Okay Sango, Miroku?" I asked. Sango nodded her head and Miroku shrugged and got up and walked towards us by the stream. "Come on Inuyasha! Please!" I pleaded with him. He groaned and came over and sat by Kagome.

"Fine!" he said once he sat down. "What's the game?" Sango asked. "Well it's called truth or dare." I explained how you play and after everyone was okay with the rules and regulations we started. "Kagome you should go first?" Miroku suggest.

"Okay Sango truth or dare." She asked. "Hmm, Truth." She said.

"Is it true that you like Miroku?" I said. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled and a light blush came across her cheek. "Well you chose truth!" I said back.

"Well uh kind of sort of." She said.

"Really Sango?" Miroku asked and his eyes lit up. "Yeah." She said shakily. "Will you bare my children?" He asked as he grabbed her hand. "Uh," she started to move away when his hand started to move around her backside. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed as a red handprint appeared on his cheek.

"Kaim-sama can you ever stop being a leach?" Inuyasha said. Miroku rubbed his cheek and claimed he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay my turn, Kagome truth or dare." She said. "Ah, trying to get me back at me? Well I'm not scared dare." She laughed and that made Kagome a little scared.

"I dare you to say I love you whenever Kouga comes back." Kagome's eyes widen. Inuyasha gasped and Miroku just laughed.

"No! I can't do that!" She said. "Oh well you picked dare." Kagome huffed and agreed.

"Inuyasha truth or dare." Kagome asked him. "Well I ani't no wimp, dare." Kagome sat and thought.

"Oh I dare you to kiss Sango." Inuyasha was shaking his head.

"No, I will NOT do that." He said. "Yeah I second that!" Miroku said. "Come on Kagome, please." Sango pleaded. Kagome shook my head.

"If I gotta say I love you to Kouga then you gotta kiss Inuyasha." I said. I waited for them, finally Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Sango on the cheek. I busted out laughing. "truth or dare Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was still laughing.

"Dare." He said. Inuyasha grew a huge smile.

"I dare you to talk like a girl until Kouga comes." He said. Everyone knew as long as Kagome was here, he would find his way.

"Okay." Miroku said in a high pitched voice.

Everyone covered their mouth to hide the laughter.

"Hey it's not funny." Miroku said in a girly voice. That threw everyone over the edge. Inuyasha was grabbing at his side from laughing so hard and Kagome and Sango were in tears.

"Hey what's up with all the laughter?" everyone turned to see Kouga standing in front of them.

* * *

**A/N BWAHAAH! Its finnah get interesting my pretties. Hope you enjoyed, I was bored with my other story so I decided to kick back and do this really quick. It's almost 4 in the morning and I'm going to a water park tomorrow. I guess today, but anyways I'm going to be tired. Oh well! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay Truth and Dare. Inuyasha style. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters it all belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

_Truth or Dare. _

_Ch. 2_

"Hey Kouga!" Miroku said in a high pitched voice, Kouga turned and looked at Miroku up and down?

"Why you talking like that?" Kouga asked creeped out. "Well," he cleared his throat, "Were playing truth or dare." He said in his normal voice.

"What is that?" Kouga asked Kagome confused. Kagome explained what it was. "

Would you like to play?" Kagome asked him. "NO! This jerk needs to leave." Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Kouga. Kouga smiled. "Well if it annoys him to death, sure." He accepted. "Good so I think it was Miroku's turn?" Kagome said to the group and Miroku was about to say something but Sango interrupt. "Hey Kagome isn't there something you have to do?" She said and a slight smile formed on her face. Kagome was secretly wishing that they had forgotten. Inuyasha crossed his arms annoyed and Miroku and Sango waited in anticipation. "Well uh Kouga I have to tell you something." Kagome told him. Kouga just raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see, I kinda of love you?" Kagome chocked out. Everyone even Inuyasha turned towards Kouga.

"Really? Kagome I'm so happy." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey! No kissing you wolf boy." Inuyasha said and sat between Kagome and Kouga. "Hey she loves me!" He said and tried to move Inuyahsa out the way. "Kagome tell him." Inuyasha said as he looked at her while Kouga was pulling him by the leg. "We'll see Kouga it was a dare." She stuttered. Kouga still holding Inuyasha began to talk. "So it's not your real feeling?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and said sorry.

Kouga let go of Inuyasha and sat were Inuyasha was first sitting next to Kagome (**A/N** **So now they are in a circle from Inuyasha and on his right is Kagome then Kouga then Sango then Miroku and Shippou and Kirara are sitting next to Kagome a little but they aren't really going to play much**.) Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on her left. "Okay it was my turn Kouga truth or dare." Miroku said breaking the silence. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to act like Inuyasha's lover." He said and busted out laughing. Inuyasha looked at Kouga and Kouga looked back, both of their ears twitched. "NO!" he said still starring at Inuyasha in disgust. "It's a dare." He said. Kouga turned on Miroku,

"This going to be gross, and how long?" he asked. "You seriously aren't going to do this!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga shrugged. "I don't back out of challenges even the strangest ones." He said calmly. "How about for 5 turns." He said. Kagome and Sango started to laugh thinking of them. "Okay." He said and sat back. Kouga whispered into Kagome's ear and she started to laugh and nod her head. She got up and sat on Inuyasha's other side, now she was between Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey! What you say!" he said. Kouga sat by Inuyasha and started to bat his eyelashes.

"Oh nothing dear, just to change spots. So I could sit by you." Then he playful hit him and giggled. (Yes giggled.) Inuyasha tried to get closer to Kagome. "Hey, hey… space." He said. "Why are you all over her! You don't love me anymore?" Kouga screamed. "Hey let's get on with this game before this comes to blows Kouga go!" Inuyasha said. "Oh feisty? Fine Kagome truth or dare." He asked her.

"Uh, truth?" She said. Hoping he wouldn't ask anything embarrassing. Too late.

"Who is the guy you like?" he asked. Everyone except for Sango wanted to know, but she already knew. "Well um, this dude." She said.

"Specifics!" Kouga said eagrly. "You didn't say specifics, Miroku truth or dare." Kagome rushed out. "Truth." He answered. "Is it true you love Sango, like _really_ love her." I asked. "Uh, well, Yeah…" he trailed off. Sango's head shot up and looked at Miroku. "Really?" She asked.

"Well, Sango yes." He said and scooted closer to her. "I'm so-" _**slap.**_ Everyone sweat dropped.

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Inuyasha muttered. "Okay Inuyasha truth or dare." He thought about it.

"Baby! Hurry up." Kouga said with a grin.

Inuyasha snapped out of it, he grabbed him by the collar. "Hey! Don't call me that!" he screamed. Kouga started to fake cry. "Why are you always yelling at me." He started to hit Inuyasha like a girl would. Inuyasha dropped him and sighed. "Sango truth or dare." He asked her.

"Dare." She said and a mischievous glint formed in her eyes.

"I dare you to not hit Miroku when he does something perverted." He said and laughed.

"Hey that's my protection!" she screamed. "Oh well not anymore." Miroku's hand started to twitch and that made Kouga and Inuyasha laughing. "Don't you dare?" Sango said through her teeth.

Miroku smiled and slid closer to Sango, which made her slide to Kouga. "Hey I have a man honey!" Kouga said and looked at Inuyasha with a goofy grin. Kagome started to laugh and thought, this game is so much more fun in this time period than hers. Miroku's hand slid on Sango and Sango raised her hand but Miroku wagged a finger and said nope.

"KAGOME!" Sango called. She came over and raised her hand and it landed smack dab on Miroku's cheek.

She sighed and resumed her place by Inuyasha. "Sango your turn." Kouga said. She nodded and looked around. "Inuyasha truth or dare?" she asked. "Why me? Uh, dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Kagome every time someone said the word jerk." She said. Kagome got wide eyed and got on top of Sango and started to play punch her. "You jerk! I will not kiss him! Why?" she said as she hit Sango. Sango just laughed, the guys were watching the girl fight and one person liked it a little too much.

When Kagome got off she was laughing so hard tears were then spilling. "Hey you said jerk." Miroku pointed out. Kagome's laughter settle to giggles and everyone was watching Inuyasha. "Now you said jerk twice!" Inuyasha yelled then he covered his mouth. He looked at Kagome who was looking at him, he leaned over and was about to kiss her when someone pulled them apart.

* * *

**A/N Not really a cliffy, But eh, DEAL WITH IT! Haha. I need some extra dares and truths please! Just in case I make this a little longer than expected.**


End file.
